<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救护车捡到一只猫 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929138">救护车捡到一只猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, 全息拟人, 兽耳正太, 炼铜</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>救护车捡到一只猫，猫变成了小男孩并提议在晚上和医生做一些事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>救护车捡到一只猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>雷，ooc，雷并快乐着，ao3上也留个档，呜呜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结束通勤已经是晚上九点了。救护车习惯在回家前去离家不远的便利店买些热咖啡便于提神，一般再附加一份晚报。今天有些不同：他走过宠物食品货架时停了下来，仔细地浏览一罐罐猫狗营养罐头上的标签。最后他选择了一个幼猫食用罐头，看标签上的图其中似乎是小三文鱼块。他把罐头放在报纸上，另一只手握着纸杯咖啡走到收银柜台前结账。</p><p>负责收银的是个长着雀斑的年轻女孩，经常上晚班，动作语言都十分夸张。这在她们那个年纪是常有的，救护车向她点点头微笑了一下。“就这几样。”</p><p>“天哪，医生你什么时候……”小姑娘瞪大眼睛盯着眼前的猫咪罐头，难以置信地抬头看着身着白大褂的大夫。无论如何他都不像是个会养宠物的人，大家都会这么说——医生每天都很忙，更不用说有时间着落一只毛茸茸的小东西了。</p><p>“昨天，在街角那个垃圾桶旁边捡到的。”医生拿起购物袋，“它看起来饿极了，我在家只找得到牛奶。”</p><p>“你喜欢猫咪？”</p><p>“算是吧，它很可爱，我更好奇你们看上去为什么都是一样的表情。”大夫耸耸肩出了店门。“工作顺利。”</p><p> </p><p>打开家门的那一刻，一双蓝盈盈的眼睛就从门缝里充满期待地望了出来。接着是一连串的喵喵声，爪子挠门的沙沙声。“嘘，嘘，乖孩子，已经很晚了。”医生走进门，把塑料袋放在置物架上，蹲下身把这只格外粘人的小家伙抱起来。这是一只相当好看的白色小猫，通体纯白，只有四只爪子上染着黑色，就像戴了小手套。一蹭到医生怀里小猫就安静了许多，蓝色的大眼睛一动不动地盯着救护车方才拎着的购物袋，鼻翼翕动，似乎闻到了很感兴趣的味道。“家里没有给你吃的，所以我今天去买了点罐头，也许你会喜欢。”大夫觉得自己居然和一只猫对话实在是傻透了，但他必须承认怀里这只小东西很值得他多花上些时间。</p><p>他换上拖鞋，一手抱着猫，一手提起塑料袋走到沙发边坐下。“可不能吃太多，像你这样的肚子能装下一小块鱼肉都已经足够了。”救护车拉开锡罐的拉环，小猫迅速地凑了过来，爪子扒住医生的外套，十分谨慎地确认了一番罐头里白白嫩嫩的鱼肉究竟是不是陷阱。在小猫一点点舔着鱼汤的时候救护车顺着它的背摸了摸，手感很像他小时候养过的猫，蓬松，顺滑且柔软。不知道是哪家走丢的小宠物，脖子上还有一条皮质的红色项圈，铃铛随着小猫的动作叮叮作响。</p><p>那天晚上救护车过得颇为惬意。喝着咖啡安静地处理工作，小猫就伏在他的腿上，尾巴不经意地扫过他的手腕，有点痒，倒也不是很烦。等到结束所有事务已经差不多一点了，猫咪早就缩成一个绒球在大夫腿上睡得香甜。虽然吵醒一只熟睡的猫让救护车很有负罪感，但他总不能坐着睡觉，于是医生轻轻把小猫抱回客厅的纸箱里，那里被他铺了几层布垫，姑且算个临时的猫窝。“喵……”小猫委屈地呜呜抱怨着，从窝里跳出来，软软的猫爪抵着医生的牛仔裤不让他走。“不行，哪怕你是夜行性生物也得睡觉。”救护车把它抱回纸箱，往小猫身上盖了条自己的围巾。“晚安，我明天——今天还得早起，不许吵。”最后一句话他的语气有些严厉，小猫瑟缩了一下，喵喵叫了两声之后乖乖的蜷缩回围巾里面，蓝色的眼睛可怜巴巴地瞧着大夫，仿佛在认错。</p><p>救护车叹了口气，最后轻轻挠了挠小猫的耳朵。它发出呼噜噜的愉悦声响，不一会儿就安静地睡去了。躺在床上的时候大夫想着，过几天应该把它送到流浪宠物寄存点去，的确自己太过忙碌，让它独自一人待在公寓里本身就是件残忍的事。</p><p>沉入睡眠中的医生平稳地呼吸着。他感觉一个软绵绵的东西贴住了自己的胸口，紧接着是小腹，腰部也被这种缎面般舒适光滑的触感包围。他只觉得这是一个好梦，直到一个湿漉漉，热乎乎还充满弹性的东西蹭上了他的肚子。“……”他略有些烦躁地睁开眼，却被眼前的景致足足吓了一跳。</p><p>银色的短发。一个看起来只有六七岁的孩子钻进了自己被窝，双手还紧紧环着他的腰。</p><p>他从哪里进来的？</p><p>救护车忍不住揉了揉他的发丝。这头银发十分顺滑，好像猫毛，他无端地想道。“……”孩子睡眼惺忪地抬起脑袋，水蓝色的眼睛，熟悉到医生觉得仿佛在哪里见过。他抬起小家伙的下巴，视线越过白嫩的肩头再往下看。情理之中意料之外的红色项圈，上面的小铃铛清脆地响了一声。“据说东方有狸猫这一类动物幻化成妖怪，专门勾引男人，吸食他们的精气以此获得永生”。前些天同事神秘兮兮地凑到他身边说这些毫无依据的胡言乱语被医生一顿嘲讽，但如今这个睁着大大蓝色眼睛的，一丝不挂还把身体贴在他身上的臭小鬼明显……明显就和那只他昨天捡回来的猫咪一模一样。</p><p>见救护车一言不发地盯着自己看，小猫急得很，呜呜地把脸往医生的大手里蹭，果然耳朵还是毛绒绒的兽耳，在指尖掠过他耳朵尖的时候会飞快地弹好几下。“你到底……是什么东西？”救护车端着小男孩的脸把他从被窝里拽出来，无视了对方抗议的呜咽声。“裤子也不穿。”瞟了一眼跪坐在床垫上的小猫的下半身，大夫迅速移开了视线，咳嗽了两声后从床头随便拿了件自己的外套给小家伙披上。倒不是说小家伙有多有料，他的胸明明平得和奶酪片一样，双腿间的小雏鸟也和他的皮肤相同呈现出乳白色——绝对是最典型不过的普通男孩子。</p><p>然后救护车勃起了。阴茎硬硬地抵着睡裤，支起了一个不小的帐篷。他把睡衣下摆往下拉了拉，企图使自己看起来不是那么变态。</p><p>“你想要什么？”医生感到很口渴，眼睁睁看着对方把身上披着的外套抖下来，然后很乖巧地，一动不动地盯着他看。他的腿真的很细，腰也是，一只手就能抱的过来。“猫科动物都有狩猎本能”。这句他在科普电视节目里看到的句子又从救护车的脑海里蹦了出来。</p><p>“他们不会轻易放弃，不抓到猎物誓不罢休”。</p><p>小家伙伸出粉色的舌头舔着自己湿润的上唇。</p><p>“都给我……”他露出和年龄不相称的娇媚笑容四肢并用地向医生爬了过来，臀部的线条既优美又迷人，似乎能在昏暗的光线下看到小猫大腿内侧有晶莹的液体滴落。他双眼的瞳仁仿佛有魔力，引诱着大夫接受他讨好似的舔舐。“饲主还不知道我的名字吧。”他吮着医生的手指，另一只手熟稔地伸到救护车的睡裤上，隔着布料轻柔地捏弄着那根巨大的肉棒。</p><p>“……别开玩笑了。”医生的声音有些颤抖，眼前这番旖旎又淫乱的光景让他怀疑自己是否仍在梦中。不知道是深夜几点，一个来路不明的全裸猫耳小男孩爬上了他的床，接着又像酒馆里的暗娼那样诱惑他，暗示他与其交媾。“才没有开玩笑……饲主是我来到这里的第一位，要被吃光抹尽的大人。”小猫坐上了他的腹部，手掌仍未停止取悦救护车硬得发痛的阴茎，绵软的臀肉即便是隔着睡衣大夫都能清晰地感受到。他企图用深呼吸让自己冷静下来，但一切抵抗都似乎在那双蓝眼睛前失去了效力。“我听不懂你在说什么。”</p><p>脖子上的小铃铛清脆地响着，小家伙脖颈上的项圈红得刺眼。他柔软地，恰到好处地漏出几声情色的呻吟。“我都这么努力地让你硬起来了……”他单手解开医生的衣领，撑在身后的右手则大胆地伸进了救护车的睡裤，“好像已经开始黏糊糊了……是不是应该奖励我些什么啊饲主大人。”狡黠地笑了笑，小猫抬起臀部，分开纤细的双腿，接着紧紧夹住了大夫身下发胀的欲望。“我叫漂移。”小猫神秘兮兮地凑近救护车的耳边轻声说道，顺便舔了舔医生的耳廓。</p><p>“你不会真的是……”救护车只感觉一团火在胸口灼热地燃烧起来，他看着身上这个努力讨好自己的小家伙，名为理智的那根弦即将绷断。淫妖。他还没来得及说完这句话，一个柔软湿润的东西就覆上了他的唇。名为漂移的小猫将小小的舌尖伸入医生的口腔，灵活地挑逗着那条同样滚烫的舌头。救护车实在不明白一个看起来只有六七岁的孩子是如何做到如此纯熟的接吻的，假如他真的是妖怪——医生为自己竟然在无意中开始寻找侵犯一个未成年孩子的理由而感到愧疚。“即使是又怎么样，你还是很喜欢我……是不是，救护车？”暂且结束了这一吻，漂移甜甜地微笑起来，嘴角的银丝闪着蜜糖般的光泽。虽然身体很小，但他双腿的构造极佳，肌肉也很有力，来回按摩着分泌出粘液的阴茎。</p><p>“漂移你……你听好了。”救护车强行按捺着想一把将小猫压倒的欲望，试图进行最后的顽抗。他尽力不去看小家伙泛着玫瑰红的乳尖，略用力地将漂移从身上推下来。“你还小，还小明白吗？我是在犯法！”</p><p>“哇啊……”也许是没料到医生居然会对自己动粗，漂移惊讶地轻呼了一声，随即轻巧地从床垫上坐起来，颇为委屈地盯着大夫，一副可怜巴巴的模样。他知道救护车无法忍受这样混合着欲望的目光，于是蓝眼睛里又多了些泪水，毛绒绒的耳朵向下耷拉着，仿佛下一秒就要哭了。“我饿……”两串眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，小家伙的肩膀开始发抖。“我，我喝不到饲主的东西就会死掉的……”漂移捂住脸，呜呜咽咽地哭起来，水晶般的蓝色眼睛在指缝后面偷瞄着医生的脸色，随时准备扑上来进行第二轮的攻势，被大夫发现后又乖乖闭上了，似乎真的很难过的样子。“以前我都吃不饱。”补充了一句，他抬起头用祈求和充满期待的目光直勾勾地凝视着救护车的眼睛，那个瞬间大夫承认自己彻彻底底地输了。</p><p>“一定要是体液才行？”小猫忙不迭地点头。救护车飞快地否决了拿杯子接住自己手淫后射出来的精液再让漂移喝完的方案，太糟糕了，自己为什么可以这么变态。“我肚子好饿，求你了，求你了主人——”眼看着漂移又要哭了，大夫实在于心不忍，向小家伙点了点头。“向我保证只是鱼水之欢，也就是说我只供给这一次的量。……剩下的你去找下一任，呃，饲主好了，我概不负责这些，抱歉。”后半句话他怀疑漂移根本没听见，因为在救护车点完第一个头的时候小猫就兴奋地扑到了他怀里，一头银发蹭得他胸口发痒，嘴里还含糊不清地喵喵叫了几声。</p><p>唉，医生揉了揉小家伙的头发，既然答应了要做多少也得认真些。如此思虑着，他的指尖触碰到了漂移乳白色的脊背。他真的很小，医生无端地为这个小妖怪担心起来，假如他真的没把持住，估计到最后这场性爱会转为他一个人的狂欢而不是小猫的晚饭了。</p><p>现在的状况让救护车来不及去想这个。漂移专心致志地伏在饲主的双腿间，小手握住阴茎的底端，口腔艰难地吞吐着挺立着的龟头。成年人的肉棒对小家伙来说实在是太大了，他不得不分好几次适应大夫硕大的尺寸。“呜嗯……尝起来像是很久没做过的味道。饲主大人的性生活这么匮乏的吗？”小猫下流地用舌尖戳了戳龟头上的小孔，吻了吻顶端，这种瘙痒难耐又欲火焚身的感觉几乎让救护车发疯。“能帮我解决生理需求可真是谢谢你了。”他强忍着狠狠按住漂移脑袋，一插到底的欲望，手指插进小猫柔顺的银发里，顺着发丝向下梳理着。“唔嗯……”猫咪舒服地闭上眼睛享受着主人的爱抚，嘴也没闲着，一次比一次用力地吸吮那根坚挺的阴茎。小家伙的口腔既湿又紧，柔嫩的质感就像是未熟的烤布丁，弹性十足，不间断地带给大夫一轮轮感官上的刺激。“够了。漂移……停下——”再也控制不住指尖的力度，救护车几乎是拉拽着漂移的头发将他压向了自己的肉棒。</p><p>“呜……！”小猫显然没有意识到饲主会突然如此粗暴，猝不及防地被迫吞下了一大截粗硕的阴茎，龟头的部分正好抵住了他幼小的食道口，倏然的异物突入让他一瞬间无法呼吸，痛苦的神情出现在小猫脸上，而此时的救护车根本无暇顾及。阴茎被全部包裹的感觉舒适至极，他忍不住又轻轻地在漂移的喉头顶弄了一番；说起来可笑，医生不记得有哪个床伴的口交水平能及漂移的十分之一。他隐忍地皱着眉，闷哼了一声之后射精了。“……”精液的量多得惊人，大部分直接顺着大夫的肉棒流入了小家伙的食道里，发出咕噜噜的声响。剩下的一小部分一次由于性吞不下，像流出舒芙蕾的奶油似的从漂移的嘴里缓慢地满溢而出，饿到不行的小猫还迅速伸出了小手盛在下方，不到一小会儿就收集了满满一捧。</p><p>医生脸红了。他别过目光，因为眼前的场景实在淫乱至极，而他就是一切发生的罪魁祸首；救护车敢对天发誓当时他是想把小猫推开的，但事实是他付诸了完全相反的行动，不仅默认了小猫的口交还射进了未成年的嘴里。感受到手掌下愈来愈激烈的反应大夫才忙不迭地松开拽着漂移脑袋的手，刚刚这两分钟可把小猫憋惨了，他似乎呛进了一些精液，折着腰咳嗽了好久。</p><p>“说着叫我停下来，可是饲主刚才明明是很凶地把我按下去了。”缓缓地抹去脸上的泪水，即便仍处于缺氧的状态下气喘吁吁，淫妖依旧笑嘻嘻地舔着唇边的白浊，意犹未尽地砸着嘴，小舌头伸出嘴唇轻轻一卷就把沾染到嘴边的精液卷入了口中。“喝够了吗？饱了就去睡觉。” 医生颇有些恼火地看了眼壁钟，凌晨三时，离他日常的起床时间只有四个钟头了。倒不是他精力耗尽——其实救护车满脑子想的都是明天迟到了怎么办。</p><p>“阿救没软下来我才不会罢休。”擅自决定了大夫的爱称，小猫抬起雪白的臀部晃了晃，臀瓣仿佛涂抹着蜂蜜的甜点，潮湿而有光泽，全被淫水浸满的后穴若隐若现，医生没法说服自己不去看那里。以免又横生枝节，大夫吻了吻漂移沾满汗水和精液的前额，好言好语地安抚着。“一顿应该也差不多了，好好睡一觉。”</p><p>小家伙很不开心。他对着医生呼出一口滚烫的热气，双臂娴熟地架上了救护车的双肩，屁股毫不客气地向前一挪，坐到了还未完全软下去的阴茎上。“要和你说多少遍才会懂……”他低下头开始吮吸大夫的锁骨，小舌头舔得大夫又麻又痒。</p><p>“我要。救护车。狠狠地干我……”将肉棒夹在腿间淫靡地摩擦着，漂移变本加厉地勾引着早已欲火焚身的医生。救护车眼睁睁看着自己重新坚挺起来的肉棒被小猫送到肉穴口，轻柔地，一进一出地挑逗着，只觉得莫名的恼火和不忿。“你恨不得钉在我的生殖器上是吗？”他冷不丁地冒出这么一句，拉着小家伙的手臂向上一拽。仍未意识到事态严重性的猫咪瞪着圆圆的双眼，对医生为何会露出如此凶狠的表情感到十足的疑惑。“我只是想填饱——唔嗯！！”正想为自己争辩的小猫疼得龇牙咧嘴。尚未经过扩张的肠壁倏然吞入救护车这种尺寸的巨物根本是天方夜谭，但就在刚才医生毫无顾忌地将龟头对准了小淫妖的后穴，强行抵入了近一半的阴茎。如今漂移可完全没有之前那么任性的模样了，被肏疼的后穴火辣辣地发痛，小猫的脚趾都蜷曲了起来，乳尖硬邦邦地泛着红。银色的睫毛抖个不停，他很容易就哭出了声，但这次大夫不会这么轻易上钩了。</p><p>“这就是你想要的？让我狠狠干你？”救护车再次挺动腰部，巨大的肉棒蹂躏着猫咪尚且稚嫩的肠壁。“不，不是这样——啊啊啊啊啊嗯嗯！！！”伴随着一声尖叫，小家伙条件反射般地蹬着小腿，肚子下面过于肿胀的感觉太奇怪了，和他想象的做爱完全不同。也许是第一次使用孩子的身躯，漂移从未想过那根肉棒会这么大，大到他难以承受。“不是这样？是这样吗？”大夫冷笑了一下，毫不迟疑地继续顶入，三分之二的阴茎埋入了小猫的后穴，顺着肉棒滴下来的淫水中似乎还混有血丝。“不……呜呜……不要，不要戳那里，求你了……呜呜呜呜嗯……”小淫妖现在是真的哭了，眼泪扑簌簌地掉到医生的胸口，无力地推着医生的肩膀。几次猛烈的抽插之后漂移高潮了，淫水喷得医生腿上濡湿一片，仰起脸抽抽嗒嗒地哀求着救护车快点停下，而大夫甚至还未完全进入他的身体。</p><p>“让我看看现在几点，”救护车瞥了一眼挂钟。“四点半，也就是说我还能肏你两个半钟头，”他轻松地握住小猫纤细的脚踝向后压，牢牢地把这个不听话的小家伙锁在床垫上。无视对方噙着泪花的蓝色眼睛，他像做俯卧撑一样再次向前推挤，胀大的龟头触碰到了一个柔软的位置，而仅仅是擦过那个极为敏感的点他的猫咪就像炸毛似的哭喊起来，爪子在医生身上乱挠，甚至还张开小嘴咬上了救护车的手指。“……真不听话。”大夫啧了一声，想到他无聊时看过的电视节目里介绍过的“如何看好你家的猫咪”专题。好像是需要捏着……后颈。看着如今的体位医生有些为难，但至少绕个弯还是能轻松地摸到小猫嫩白的脖颈。救护车拨开碎发，从小家伙的身后牢牢地钳住了那里柔软的后颈肉。“？！咿咿咿——喵……”瞬间漂移仿佛僵住了似的不再动弹，还喵喵地叫了几声，肉穴也迅速收紧，夹得大夫差点缴械。</p><p>效果显著，医生满足地微笑，“不是想要吃个饱吗，现在就全部喂给你。”他维持着揪住小家伙后颈的姿势，身下发狠似的操弄起来。“嗯嗯嗯、嗯啊~！！！”漂移的后穴里涌出了更多鲜血，随着救护车一进一出的抽插和淫水、粘液混在一起，散发着淫靡的气味。失去抵抗能力的小猫才是最乖的小猫，大夫想道，俯下身吻着猫咪湿漉漉的嘴唇，品尝着小家伙可口的舌尖，用自己的舌头放肆地在小猫嘴里搅动着。“唔，唔嗯……”被动地接受着饲主的吻，小淫妖的后穴更加紧致了，滑腻的淫水噗噗作响，他本人亦逐渐地享受起这种近乎被虐的痛苦，把双腿分的更开，发情般甜甜地浪叫着，舌头勾住医生的舌尖不肯松开。</p><p>“啊，阿救那里~！那里不，不行了……呜，呜呜呜嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！”猫咪痛苦地夹紧了主人的阴茎，小腹里面被迅速地填满了。看着自己越鼓越大的小肚子，漂移惊恐地试图逃离那根肉棒，却被饲主按住脖子，哭哭啼啼地被继续注入新鲜的精液。</p><p>“吃饱了吗？”耳边大夫低声笑着，挠了挠小家伙的耳后，那对猫耳无精打采地弹了弹。“以后再不听话，我可是不会对小鬼手下留情的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>